Complicated
by TheOddDuck
Summary: Does love have to be complicated?


**An experiment of sorts, let's see how this goes.**

"Mornin' handsome."

Shadow almost didn't recognize her without makeup. "Good morning, Rouge," He shuffles over to the table, where a steaming cup of Joe is waiting. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," He can't help but notice the bags under Rouge's eyes, "Gave me something to do."

"Rouge-"

She places her empty coffee mug on the counter. "I am heading out, busy day today and all." She gives Shadow a small wave as she leaves.

For a long minute he gives a troubled look at his coffee, than he takes a drink.

His face twists in disgust. Rouge forgot the cream.

* * *

Amy waits patiently on a bench, with a wrapped present in hand and her nicest clothes.

She looks down at her watch. _2:36_

Why she keeps looking at the watch, she doesn't know. It must be wrong.

 _He seemed so sincere. He will come this time. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait._

So she stays, until daylight turns into twinkling stars.

Just like every other time.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"This is a new development." She has a playful tone, but Shadow knows better. "I usually have to corner you to get you to talk to me. Must be my lucky day."

"You have been acting...strange."

Rouge cocks her head to the side. "How so?"

"You've stopped wearing makeup when it's just us two."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"You look like a completely different person."

There is a quick flash of pain in Rouge's eyes. So quick, Shadow misses it. "Does that bother you?"

"It feels wrong seeing you without makeup."

Rouge promises herself to wear makeup, always.

* * *

"Why does Mr. Sonic always run away."

Amy, Cream, and Cheese are eating ice cream cones.

"He is complicated."

Cream has a thoughtful look. "Is complicated good?"

"No," Amy licks her ice cream. "It's the way some men are, though."

"Why not be with someone who is not complicated?"

"Because I love him." Amy's eyes twinkle at some daydream. "Besides, love is always complicated."

The rabbit and chao give each other a look.

"If that's what love is, I would rather be alone."

* * *

"Damnit Rouge, I am trying to help!" He tries to reach for her. She moves away.

"You aren't helping anything."

"Then tell me what I need to do, instead of this passive aggressive bullshit."

Rouge moves in close. So close, he can smell the alcohol on her breath. "What's the fun in that."

"This isn't a fucking game."

"That's the thing, sweety, people are easy to play."

"Is that all I am? Something to play with?"

"No, that's the problem."

He reaches for her again. His hand rests on her shoulder. "It scares you."

She looks at him for a beat. "Maybe one day I will tell you about the things that keep me up at night. The scars on my heart, and the ones I put on others. That day is not today."

"Maybe one day I will tell you about her."

Rouge can't remember the last time she smiled like this. "I would enjoy that."

* * *

Soaking wet with a mixture of her own tears and rain, she looks at strangers, hoping to find him.

She doesn't.

Instead, she finds another familiar face.

"Amy, is that you?" Tails asks under an umbrella. "It's pouring. You'll catch a cold."

"I'm waiting for Sonic."

"...Wasn't Sonic supposed to be here hours ago?"

She shivers against her will.

He sits down on the bench next to her, holding his umbrella over Amy.

"Tails, you are going to get soaked!"

"It's okay. You are having a worse day than me."

She smiles ruefully. "I pictured him coming to my rescue."

"I'm sorry, my bro does care about you. He-"

"Is complicated. I know."

"I know he loves me," She continues. "Everyone laughs at me, but I know he does. The way he looks at me...it has to be Tails. He never lets me catch up to him, though. I'm always out of arms reach."

"I don't think he knows how to let you in. He is even a bit of a mystery to me. Always joking and smiling, nobody is really like that."

"No, they are not."

"I don't think he knows how to open up. He had to carry everyone else for so long, you know?"

"I wish he would tell me what he was afraid of."

"I do, too."

The rain is starting to let up.

Tails stands up, making sure to keep the umbrella over Amy. "Do you want to come to my workshop," He makes a gesture with his hand for her to grab it, "Get something warm to drink?"

She takes his hand. She feels warmer. "Why not."

The two leave.

A lone figure watches, a frown on his face.


End file.
